Dismemberment
Dismemberment is a way to dispose of rival in ''Yandere Simulator.'' Original Dismemberment .]] This mechanic has the purpose to carry corpses around school grounds without the risk of getting spotted and/or discovered by other students or teachers. After killing a student with a sharp weapon, there was an option that would allow Yandere-chan to cut her victim's body into pieces and carry them individually. Once the dismemberment option was selected, the game would fade to black before reloading again. Dismembering (as well as murdering) the victim lowered the sanity. After dismembering the victim, the player had to use a guitar case to hide the parts of the body and later, throw them in the incinerator. Afterwards, the player needed to change into a fresh uniform in order for students to not see them covered in blood. Dismemberment was the second way to dispose of a rival to be programmed into the game. However, YandereDev removed it because it caused glitches and required revision, before it was re-implemented two years later. February, 15th 2016 Dismemberment After a student is killed through whatever means, the player has the option to dismember a corpse with the circular saw. Once pressed, Yandere-chan in 3rd person view, slice up the corpse into 6 quadrants, left arm, right arm, right leg, left leg, torso, and head. Her sanity will decrease by 50% while doing so. Yandere-chan afterwards will be covered in blood, so they must clean up to not be caught. The player can only carry one body part a time, and dump them in the incinerator. Students and police will not react to dismembered body parts yet. In the future, the player will be able to place the body parts into a Dismemberment Case so they can walk around faster. If the player joins the Light Music Club, they will have an easier access to obtaining the case. In the future, students who see body parts lying around will react in the same way that they react to corpses. Once seeing a body part, they will scream and will act upon their persona.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/about/ This will be implemented in whatever way creates the fewest problems regarding NPC reactions.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642548553030594560 StartSaw.jpeg|Starting dismemberment. Dismemberment1.png|In the middle of dismemberment FinishUsingSaw.jpeg|Finishing with the saw. DismemberedMidori.jpeg|A dismembered Midori Gurin. MidoriHead.jpeg|Carrying Midori's head. Yandere holding a dismembered torso.png|Carrying a dismembered torso. Bugs *The police and NPCs will not react to dismembered body parts. *Dismemberment only works on female students. *The body parts that appear after dismembering an NPC will always be clad in the default uniform. *Sometimes when dismembering, the game gets stuck in an endless loop where only the head is spawned, but the game refuses to move on to the other limbs, leading to an infinitely dismembered heads spawning every second. *If a player tranquilizes a student and then dismembers them, the body parts will rapidly duplicate themselves. Same with trying to dismember an electrocuted student. *If the player has recently dismembered a corpse and a student has witnessed the bloody and insane Yandere-chan, they will treat the player as still killing a student in front of them. If Senpai sees the player, it will be an instant Game Over, because he thinks the player is still killing someone in front of him. *If a player uses one of the Easter Egg to kill a teacher, a massive amount of heads will duplicate. Trivia *Dismemberment was showcased on August 1st, 2014. It was reimplemented in the February 15th, 2016 Update. *A teacher or heroic student can apprehend the player while they are dismembering a body. Gallery January3rd2016DismembermentCase.png|January 3rd, 2016. RivalChanArt.jpg|Dotted lines on Rival-chan in the "December 15th Progress Update", hinting at the planned Dismemberment. WIPDismemberment.png|A sneak peak of dismemberment that was shown on YandereDev's Twitter. Category:Eliminating students Category:Decreasing Sanity Category:Disposal Category:Game Mechanics